


Master Plan

by writing_regen



Series: This Could Not Get Any Worse, Right? (WRONG) [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann is only mentioned, Completely, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Futaba scrambles their IP when they post, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sly Akira, So ryuji is gonna post abt how soft his boyfriend is, The Phantom Thieves are a political group, They also have separate channels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtube AU, nobody knows if any of the videos the PT post are real and Akira plans to keep it that way, pure fluff, where they can post whatever they want, whose pov is this from? not even i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: That’s when he remembered his original mission and sat up straight, “Wait a second. Where are my glasses?” His tone was suspicious.He was damn perceptive.“I got ‘em,” Ryuji conceded, holding them up between two fingers, watching as Akira tracked them with narrowed eyes, “But you’re gonna have to give me something if you want ‘em back.” He continued, biting back a laugh when Akira stiffened from where he had been standing to go grab them.





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/gifts).

> Thanks Natt for writing a blurb for this idea and then letting me run with it I hope this is up to the standard that you had in mind for that idea

Sunlight filtered through the sheer white curtains, swaying slightly in the hot mid-August breeze. Akira blinked open his eyes, squinting at the bright light and lazily rolling over, intent on continuing one of the most peaceful rests he’d had in the last several months. 

That was until he threw his arm out, planning on curling close to his favorite pillow, which he’d managed to commandeer the night before, only to be met with air and cold mattress. With an obviously displeased grumble, he once again opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, sleep shirt falling off his shoulder. Searching for his glasses, he reached out to the bedside table, only to be met with a dull thud and a low pain in his palm as he made contact with the edge of the table. With a high-pitched whine he collapsed back down onto the bed, resigning himself to a boyfriend-less rest.

Before he had the time to sulk too long about the lack of Ryuji, a low chuckle sounded from the other side of the room, a sound Akira could place anywhere, and he beamed as he squinted at the blurry shape standing by the doorway.

“Mornin’ Sleeping Beauty,” Ryuji teased, grinning in response to the sleep-ruffled expression being sent his way, softened at the edges by fatigue, and haloed by a wild halo of dark curls, even more wild in their messy glory.

Every time he got to see Akira like this, sharp edges softened by the open emotion on his face, and vulnerable in his smile, Ryuji felt his adoration for the boy increase. It was like their secret. Nobody else ever got to see the fearsome leader of the Phantom Thieves like this, warm and relaxed. It almost made him feel bad as he toyed with the cool metal of Akira’s glasses, a camera in the other. 

Almost.

“I sure am,” Akira replied, voice still rough from sleep as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms high over his head until something popped with a satisfied sigh, “What time is it?” 

Ryuji’s grin widened, and he spun the frames in his hand, obviously amused as he replied, “Two in the afternoon, babe. Must’ve finally been a quiet sleep, you slept the whole morning away.”

Akira froze for a moment before his arms fell back to his sides, face taking on a pink dusting as his gaze flickered away, slightly unfocused without the help of his glasses, “A-Ah.” He turned back to pin a half-hearted glare at the blonde, “Why did you let me sleep so late? You could’ve woken me up! Oh my god, I feel awful, I just wasted the whole day,” He complained, burying his face in his hands with a huff. 

That’s when he remembered his original mission and sat up straight, “Wait a second. Where are my glasses?” His tone was suspicious.

He was damn perceptive.

“I got ‘em,” Ryuji conceded, holding them up between two fingers, watching as Akira tracked them with narrowed eyes, “But you’re gonna have to give me something if you want ‘em back.” He continued, biting back a laugh when Akira stiffened from where he had been standing to go grab them.

“What? What do you want?” 

“Come on man, you know what I want,”

Akira sighed and leaned against the wall, rolling his eyes, and in that moment Ryuji couldn’t help but be reminded that he was just a kid like them, fighting against the shitty parts of the world.

Most of them tended to forget that.

But he couldn’t think about that right now, absorbed in the soft pink still staining Akira’s cheekbones and getting the best angle for the video - their fans always seemed to get excited over behind the scenes videos of their group (which is why Akira was so popular, it was like all the guy posted. Well now Ryuji was going to capitalize). He was going to milk this for as long as possible.

“Ryu, come on, I need those,” Even as he complained, Akira trudged closer, “Negotiation is supposed to be  _ my  _ thing,” 

Ryuji snorted, “Oh yeah? Tell that to Ann, who has managed to rope you into almost every makeup challenge she’s ever done. I’m pretty sure you’re on her channel just as much as you are on mine,” 

Akira pouted, now stopped only a few feet in front of Ryuji, “That’s no fair. Maybe I just do that because I’m nice,” 

“Mhm. Doesn’t mean you ain’t a big ol’ softie at heart,” 

“Hun, I have a reputation!” 

“Keep telling yourself that,”

He was met only with a huff, the tips of Akira’s ears still tinted pink in embarrassment as he made a half-hearted swipe for the glasses, easily thwarted as Ryuji shifted his weight, Akira’s hand only lightly skimming across Ryuji’s chest.

“Come on, you gotta know it ain’t gonna be that easy,”

Akira sighed, and Ryuji was forced to shift how he was holding the camera when Akira leaned forward and his head thumped solidly against Ryuji’s chest (now that Ryuji didn’t slouch as much they’d discovered a considerable height difference). 

“This is abuse. Boyfriend abuse. Babuse. I should report you for this,” Akira’s threats were made less effective by the fact his voice was muffled against Ryuji’s chest, and in his groggy state, not even Ryuji’s laughter would shake him off as he melted further against the warmth his boyfriend provided, momentarily content.

“I’m sure that would go down great with your probation officer, dude,”

With obviously displeased grumbling Akira pulled back just enough to glare up at him, eyes slightly unfocused without his glasses and no heat behind the gesture, “At least she actually likes me,”

“You sure ‘bout that? Pretty sure she thinks you’re a delinquent,”

“Technically, I am,”

“That’s a lot less intimidatin’ when you won’t move off of me,”

“You’re warm!” The protest was weak, and though Akira flushed at the accusation, he didn’t make any motion to move away.

“Just keep proving my point for me,”

Now, Akira moved, rocking back onto his heels, a hand fluttering over his chest and an expression of mock-hurt twisting his features, “I can’t believe this. Betrayed by my own boyfriend. My Sun… shot me down,”

“Moon, come o-” Ryuji’s counter was cut short when Akira lunged forward and made a second grab for his glasses.

The only thing that allowed Ryuji to escape was that Akira was still slowed by sleep. Otherwise? The dude had crazy reflexes. It was close.

Shoulda remembered Akira never forgot a mission once it had been planted in his brain.

“Ryuji…” Akira drew out the word, looking up at him with an odd mix of amusement and exasperation.

“Now, that was kinda low, man. You’re definitely gonna have to pay the fee now. I mean, I was thinkin’ of just giving ‘em to you because you were being so soft, but… now? Nah, no way.” He couldn’t help the grin that curled his lips as Akira’s aggravation was further foiled by the way the pink staining his cheeks darkened to a bright red.

“It’s humiliating.”

“That’s just the price for sleeping in until two.”

Akira narrowed his eyes, “How long have you been planning this? To say my sleep schedule is unpredictable is an understatement,”

A cough, “Not important.”

Now, an impish grin spread over Akira’s face, looking for all intents and purposes like a cat who got the cream, “Oh?” He rolled onto his toes so they were nearly nose-to-nose, “You been planning this, Sakamoto?” His voice was little more than a purr.

The damn bastard looked smug as all hell.

“Shut it, Kurusu.” Now Ryuji’s face was the one flushed red, and it only seemed to fuel Akira.

“How devilish. Maybe you’re picking up a few tricks from me after all!” He sounded far too delighted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Rather than respond, Akira leaned up the last few inches, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Almost unconsciously, Ryuji’s free arm wrapped around Akira’s waist to pull him closer so the two were flush against each other. He could feel Akira smile into the kiss but didn’t have much time to cherish it before Akira pulled back, a sly smile firmly in place.

“It means…” He pulled one hand back from where it had been curled behind him, twirling his glasses triumphantly in one hand, “I win.” Something dangerous flashed in Akira’s gaze that sent a shiver down Ryuji’s spine.

There was a reason the Phantom Thieves hadn’t been caught yet - hardly considered more than an urban legend, and he was looking at it.

He hadn’t even noticed the glasses leave his hand. 

“You’re a monster,”

“Maybe. But you love me,”

Ryuji rolled his eyes, stealing the glasses back from Akira, slipping them over the bridge of Akira’s nose before he could protest. 

“Does it really count as a win if the toll was a kiss anyway?”  
“I stole them on my own terms so… yes.”

“Really? Was this part of your master plan, then?” 

And now that Ryuji had one hand free, he snaked them around to attack Akira’s sides, delighting in the way the other immediately shrieked, laughter tumbling out from his chest as he collapsed back onto his bed.

The video cut out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first expressly ship piece ive written about these two? wild  
also i might make a part two? i have some ideas. we'll see. but this seemed like a good place to stop this  
short, sweet, and gay


End file.
